Ensured Happiness
by skim-d.thru
Summary: One shot. Malorie's Peak Prompt #56: Meetings.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: enjoy.

"Hullo, Kel," Sir Faleron of King's Reach said in a low tone as to not attract undue attention. He rubbed his nose in discomfort. How could his father ever have thought this was a good idea? It was Kel. Kel! He wanted to vaporize where he sat, but had to settle for rubbing the back of his neck instead.

"Hello." Sir Keladry of Mindelan, or Kel (to her friends), sat opposite to him; her face, an exemplary Yamani calm despite the absurdity of the situation.

"I understand that Sir Keladry does not have a dower due the investment into her knighthood. We of King's Reach count this as no loss. King's Reach is a prosperous fief and does not require a dowery. However, due to her training as a Knight, Sir Keladry knows or will acquire knowledge of management, logistics and supply, command: all things that should be of upmost value to an heir and future Lord. Further her title of the Protector of the Small will add to the King's Reach name. Thus, I am most interested in this match." The current Lord of King's Reach, Faleron's father, was a most practical man, cutting straight to business. "We of King's Reach wish to formally open discussions with the Mindelan family for the betrothal of Sir Faleron of King's Reach, heir apparent, and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

Noting the slight flush in her son's cheeks, the Lady of King's Reach observed the room as the meeting continued, congratulating herself on her absolute and total success. From the start of her eldest son's third year as a page, his letters were peppered with stories of that remarkable Mindelan girl.

_Mama, you wouldn't believe it, the rumors were true. A girl entered page training. Oh, and I am cousin Merric's sponsor, he's well…_

_Mama, my studies are well enough, but without Kel's help, I'd never survive mathematics class..._

_Mama, Kel taught me something today. I know I always said that I'd do you proud when I inherited, but I was wrong to think in such manner, Mama. Even now as a page, and when I am a squire and a knight and Lord of King's Reach, I will always act with integrity and honor as according to the most ancient laws of chivalry. I will do my duty. I will make you and papa proud._

_Mama! You wouldn't believe it! My Lord Wyldon permitted Kel to stay!_

_Mama, I was so angry today! A certain page of little honor implied certain things upon Kel's virtue…_

_Mama, Kel saved my life today…_

_Mama, Kel's _

_Mama, I broke my vows to the crown. I went against orders, but I'd do it again, for the people, for Kel…_

Perhaps her son's letters were not peppered with news of Keladry, so much as filled to the brim with news of her, she mused as the meeting came to a close. Either way, this Kel, her dear son's Kel, was good for him, made him mature.

"—You are most generous, my Lord." Baron Piers replied in an even diplomatic tone.

"Do not reply right away. As a father of married daughters, I understand that such proposals require time and consideration. Please take your time." The Lord smiled concluding the meeting. His wife glowed, exuding smugness of a mother ensuring her firstborn's happiness. Yes, her son mentioned nothing of love nor implied nothing beyond friendship with the girl. But the Lady knew. A mother always knew.


	2. Debriefing

The Lord of King's Reach found his son in the boy's—no, man's rooms. Faleron of King's Reach was staring out his window, an unfathomable look across his face.

"The meeting went as well as expected. It's for the best, you know." The Lord spoke to his heir.

"I know at your age, you want some court beauty but no court lady would know how to best defend our lands and people, or be able to help with running a fief of our size." He paused, wearily, to sit down on his son's bed, resting his bad hip. Faleron stood motionless, still staring into the horizon.

"You're friends with the girl, no? There are worse things than marriage to a friend. If the Mindelans' accept, you will spend your days with a dear friend. Love, the type with court ladies in their jewels and fancy dresses, comes and goes. But at least you will always have a companion: someone to converse with." The Lord of King's Reach thought of his own stilted conversations with his wife. They hardly conversed any more beyond the weather and the children. They haven't for a while. Their passion for each other had long burnt out, but after years of cool words between them, his wife and he managed a sort of congeniality if not friendship or love.

"Be angry at me if you must. Just do not blame your mother; you know her heart would break if you were to be angry at her." He sighed, giving up on this conversation and headed for the door.

"I'm not angry, Father." Faleron stopped his father half-way through the door. "I never was." For a moment, Faleron's eyes flashed with something indecipherable.

"Good." As his father made his way to his own chambers, he finally recognized his son's expression: hope. Hope and longing.


End file.
